


Just Stay

by TeelLilies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A little bit of angst, Fluff, M/M, Not Established Relationship, Soft Boys, but very sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:19:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeelLilies/pseuds/TeelLilies
Summary: Sometimes even assassins and hired killers need a moment to rest.





	Just Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is a little out of the blue, but I've finally got permission to post my piece I did for the Reapzo zine. I'm really happy with it to be honest, so I hope you guys can enjoy it as well!

“Stay here for the night?” 

The quiet rasp broke the silence as Hanzo reached for his shirt. It lay crumpled on the floor where it’d been dropped before. But the voice had him pausing, straightening and turning to look over his shoulder. There was a pair of red eyes on him, light softened by curtains caught the features Hanzo had made familiar under his hands. 

“Gabriel…” It was a sigh, reluctant as Hanzo shifted to turn towards the other man. They always left their encounters before they could fall asleep together. Somehow, that was too personal, somehow they both felt like that was what would make whatever was between them real. Instead of just some desperate rendezvous born of some kind of need they both shared, something carnal and void of any real emotion. 

“Just, stay…” Hanzo saw the other man’s eyes drop to the sheets, claws curling against cheap fabric as Gabriel shifted, awkward. Hanzo hesitated at that, his gaze flickering to where a leather jacket and two pairs of shoes had made their homes on the motel floor, the light cutting across the room. It wasn’t an ideal place to spend the night but, Hanzo would be lying if he said he’d have an easy time saying no to Gabriel. 

“You’re clingy.” The comment held no real malice as Hanzo shifted to turn back to Gabriel, laying back down beside the other man. He was quickly greeted with an arm winding around his waist, and a low scoff from the wraith. 

“This is coming from you, Shimada.” Gabriel rumbled, pulling Hanzo closer. It wasn’t hard to tell they were used to each other. Whether it was the way they effortlessly settled into each other’s arms, or how Hanzo seemed to slip one hand up into Gabriel’s hair on instinct alone. The motion earned him a low hum from his companion as a heavy head head fell against his collar. 

“I am not the bratty cloud of nanobots here.” Hanzo murmured, shifting to allow Gabriel to slip a leg between his, easily slotting them together. 

Gabriel offered no more protest beyond a low grumble, lips brushing against tattooed skin as a second arm wound around Hanzo’s shoulders. Silence encroached on them again and it made easy work of any reservations Hanzo had about staying. Gabriel didn’t breathe, but idle claws traced over Hanzo’s skin, making him shiver in their wake. 

Anyone who got a proper look at the man Hanzo chose to curl up would likely have questions for him. Gabriel didn’t look… totally human. Whether it was the luminescent red eyes that reflected an eerie glow against Hanzo’s skin, or the occasional trail of smoke that would rise from his skin. Hanzo had long since gotten used to the man. Hell he’d gotten so used to the face under Reaper’s mask that he found himself relaxing any time he saw it. 

“We need to stop doing this.” The quiet comment from Gabriel had Hanzo blinking, eyes falling to the figure still lounging against his chest. Usually he was the one wrapped up in Gabriel’s arms, and the fact was just dawning on him then. Though he frowned when what Gabriel said sunk in. He wasn’t wrong… What they were doing was wrong. They were supposed to kill each other. Hanzo knew that what Gabriel did, what Talon did, it was all what Overwatch stood against. But he couldn’t find it in himself to push Gabriel away. 

“Do you wish to stop?” He asked, moving to tug the blankets up further around Gabriel’s shoulders. He knew the wraith got cold easily when he wasn’t insulated with layers of leather. And Gabriel gave an appreciative sound before pushing closer against Hanzo, nose pushing against the archer’s throat. 

“No, I want you to stay.” Gabriel rasped, claws prickling at Hanzo’s skin, a sign that something more was on Gabriel’s mind. Hanzo had learned the wraith’s tells over the time they’d been together. And when he was upset he usually had a habit of kneading. Which was unfortunate for a lot of Hanzo’s shirts and his jacket, the archer had often joked that he would have been better off getting a cat than courting the Reaper. 

“It’s just-” A frustrated growl left Gabriel, and Hanzo shifted to push a kiss against his companion’s hair. He knew that Gabriel could get worked up, easily. Hell it was rare for him to properly calm down enough for them to curl up. That was part of why he’d even fallen into bed with Gabriel in the first place. There was no worry of things getting too soft, too personal. For some time at least. From what Hanzo understood, the cloud of anger and grief he’d tangled with the first time he and Reaper had met, was far different from the man laying in his arms. They may have shared a face, body, mind. But Gabriel seemed calmer with the mask off, level-headed away from Talon. 

“-it’s not supposed to be like this.” Gabriel grumbled, eased under the pressure of Hanzo’s fingertips against his scalp. He began to relax again, broad shoulders slumping against his companion, arms relaxing. Hanzo hadn’t always been able to put his companion at ease so quickly, but he appreciated the ability to. 

“I’m not supposed to be on this side of things.” The rasp against Hanzo’s collar had the archer pausing, arching an inquisitive brow. He hadn’t heard that before. Usually Gabriel was confident in his position with Talon. It seemed to suit him, as much as Hanzo hated to see it, hated having to avoid Reaper on the battlefield so they wouldn’t have to kill each other. 

“Then why are you? What keeps you? You could leave Talon tomorrow, they’d be unable to do much about it, from what I understand.” Hanzo pointed out, shifting to hold Reaper just a bit tighter, giving him a way to ground himself. 

“I can’t answer that Hanzo, you know I can’t.” Gabriel shook his head, graying curls brushing over Hanzo’s skin. The archer could only sigh at that. He really did know that, he’d asked before why Gabriel didn’t leave. But this was the first time he’d asked after getting a good look at the other man’s personality. 

They fell silent after that. The room was quiet save for Hanzo’s breathing and the occasional shift against the sheets, but it was peaceful. Hanzo let himself relax, fingers absently playing through Gabriel’s hair. The quiet contact was wonderful, something Hanzo only seemed to get with the other man. Maybe it was the reason Hanzo stuck around. 

That was a lie…

He’d come to care for Reaper, for the man laying beside him. It wasn’t his plan in the beginning, what they had was meaningless, and he had been sure it would end in them killing each other. But that had changed over time. They’d taken quiet moments to check each other for wounds before, after bad scuffs between Overwatch and Talon. Gabriel usually harbored none but the time Hanzo showed up with a wound from buckshot wrapped around his side Gabriel had been near silent all night, wracked with guilt. 

For the moment though, they were both uninjured, quiet. Left to wonder where their relationship was going, if they had gotten close enough to spend the night with each other. Close enough they began to… actually care about each other. It was weird, in a way. Hanzo had never realized he could grow so attached to a man he’d tried to kill initially. 

But as time had gone on, he’d seen more of Gabriel, seen how sweet the wraith could be. When Gabriel wasn’t hiding behind that mask and the guise of the Reaper, he could be good company. Sure Hanzo may not have had the highest standards, coming from the kind of family he did, but it was enough for him. And that was what mattered when he was the one Gabriel fell asleep against. He was the one who could calm a seething mass of nanobots back to a physical form when Gabriel couldn’t pull himself together properly. If nobody else would care for Gabriel, Hanzo figured it was up to him. 

And apparently that meant spending the night with the wraith as well. Despite how much time they’d spent together, he wasn’t sure how comfortable he was falling asleep with Gabriel. Though, as if he’d sensed Hanzo’s unease, Gabriel shifted. He wound his arms tighter around Hanzo and tucked against his throat properly to lay a series of soft kisses over the archer’s skin. It was a gesture to reassure more than anything. And it had Hanzo gripping Gabriel tighter as well, fingers curling against the blankets as they pressed closer to each other, simply enjoying the quiet. 

It was easy to relax as Hanzo let his eyes wander, tracing down over Gabriel’s form pressed against his own. The light from the window traced over the dips and hills of the blankets pulled over both of them, casting dramatic shadows and bright highlights. That included over Gabriel. Lights from the street caught in the curls of his hair, and painted streaks over his shoulders. It was a sight, definitely. And Hanzo wasn’t sure if he’d ever seen someone look so at peace with him. Gabriel was completely relaxed, eyes closed, resting against him idly like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

Hanzo wondered if the others would notice him coming back late the next morning as sleep began to claim him.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual please do tell me what you think! This is a little older than a lot of my works but I still like it so yea!


End file.
